Some semiconductor packages may comprise semiconductor substrate. Some semiconductor substrates may comprise a core layer and two or more build-up layers. Example materials for the core layer may comprise glass fiber reinforced dielectrics such as epoxy resins. Some factors may influence substrate warpage, such as a stiffness of the core layer. The polymer-based material for the core layer may have a low mechanical stiffness that may limit thickness reduction of the core layer hence the whole substrate.